


Salt of the Wound

by yonaren (nicrt)



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gang World, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/yonaren
Summary: this is a story of a poisonous flower and his beloved prize.
Relationships: Kawashiri Ren/Yonashiro Sho
Kudos: 11





	Salt of the Wound

**Author's Note:**

> for this story's sake, the boys have been appropriately aged up. despite that, note that i won't be writing inappropriate scenes for any of the currently underage kids still. i do enjoy the story though.

ren didn't like being pushed, both figuratively and physically.  
  
his line of work meant that he had to follow his orders to a T. it meant that he had to go against his very instinct to rebel and disobey, to fight back and snarl in the face of authority. it meant he had to find a workaround, so that he'd somehow *keep* this job of his that he's *very* good at, but not get ordered around like some hired muscle too dumb to be of any better use. it meant they either do things *his* way or they don't do anything at all.  
  
so he's *fuming* by the time they reach the club, glaring daggers at anyone who'd even dared to come close to their group, but mostly trying to kill every one of his friends with a single look. it wasn't working.  
  
takumi had the bright idea to enjoy the night by going out to play. being the very person he was paid to protect, ren would have left shion and mame-chan to it. it wouldn't be the first time they went out with their charge and came back either drunk off their asses or bloodied and bruised all over. it was however, the first time takumi pouted and shook his head, flashing his favourite bodyguard a wicked grin.  
  
"happy birthday ren-kun," he had cooed in his ear and ren's blood ran cold.  
  
the ragtag group of friends had wrestled ren into a pair of tight pants and a loose-fitting shirt before dragging him off into takumi's cars and speeding off into the night to only god knows where. the whole way, takumi rambled on with how excited he was to finally get ren in on his surprise birthday bash they'd been planning in secret for a whole two years. ren, meanwhile, was contemplating murder and wondering if he'd get away with accidentally running his charge over with his own car.  
  
now they were in this club, with strobe lights flashing purple hues and music playing the people like a fiddle. the atmosphere was heady at worst, what with the number of occupied booths full of hosts and their company and the bodies found grinding against one another on the dance floor. every part of ren wanted to run and stash takumi into the nearest safehouse possible. everything about this place screamed "trap".  
  
mostly because this was a trap made especially for ren.  
  
"oh _come on_ ren," shunya draped an arm around his shoulder, tugging him to his side, "stop being such a frowny clowny and enjoy yourself! it's your night after all."  
  
ren shrugged off his arm, annoyed enough to tell the other off. instead, he raised an eyebrow. "frowny clowny?"  
  
jun snorted beside him. "don't worry, he's just nervous of you."  
  
"am not!"  
  
"are too." shion chimed in. "we all should be. ren pretty much looks like he's ready to murder everyone in this room."  
  
_and with reason_ , ren thought. his reply was cut by takumi saying, "it's ren. he's always ready to murder anyone in a room."  
  
the group of them all mumbled their agreements. ren rolled his eyes at them.  
  
"seriously guys," ren frowned, scanning the club. "i rather _n_ _ot_ spend my birthday like this."  
  
"you mean in a club full of these gorgeous guys and girls," takumi gestured towards the people around them, some looking at their booth with gleams in their eyes, "some of who, by the way, have already started talking about the hot blonde with eyes so dark and pretty and with a gaze that could kill as well as his hands?" takumi sent him another one of his wickedly innocent grins, his hand running up and down ren's thigh.  
  
ren rolled his eyes again. leave it to his charge to be so sex-driven in order to carry plan this out. "that's exactly why i'd rather not do this."  
  
"when's the last time you ever went out ren? y'know to like," takumi waved towards the crowd again, "have fun?"  
  
_last week when i was beating the shit out of someone planning to kidnap you for reasons i'd still murder them for in hell when i find them_ , ren thought, his mood darkening. takumi was a pretty face with killer instincts, exactly the way his parent had raised him to be. that didn't stop people from trying to do away with the young heir...or have their way with him.  
  
"i have ways to have fun without being pushed, takumi."  
  
at that, takumi pouted again. "oh c'mon," he whined, "please? for me? at least?" his eyes started glistening, bottom lip tucking out.  
  
the waterworks show only ever worked on mame-chan, who pointedly looked away before he joined in and started begging ren too. ren sighed and didn't deign him an answer. instead, he looked out towards the crowd, taking note of the exits and any possible threats. sure enough, as shion promised, some of the local thugs under the kawanishi family's influence were loitering around as the extra protection for tonight. while takumi and shunya had their fun planning this all-out party at the club, jun and shion had put together the guard detail required to cover for their time out. just about enough done to loosen the tension in ren's shoulders.  
  
didn't mean that he liked this one bit though.  
  
ren sighed. "look guys, i appreciate the effort. i do. but i don't-"  
  
ren spied him out of the corner of his eye, too far to be anything but an afterthought. too damn gorgeous to not take a second glance. he was tall with dark skin, hair falling across his eyes that were lined in black. his jawline was soft and his lips looked softer; in spite of that, the slight bulge in his arms underneath the black dress shirt told a different story about his body. ren couldn't take his eyes off of the expanse of skin running down from under his jaw to his neck and to the large v-line cut of his shirt that exposed a good portion of his chest. and when he did glance away, it was right back up to his lips...and the dark eyes that were staring right back at ren.  
  
he tensed and looked away. but this time, it was in time to see takumi's knowing smirk.  
  
oh no. no. definitely, no.  
  
"do not-" ren started, just as takumi got up and said, "i think it's time we spread our wings a little, guys. night's still young after all."  
  
the others readily agreed and steadily streamed out of the booth, leaving ren gaping after them. he made a motion to get up and was instantly denied by takumi, who grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him right back down.  
  
"stop." he looked down at ren pointedly. "sit." he let go of his shoulders and smiled. "stay."  
  
as he watched takumi sashay his way over to where the mysterious man was at the bar, swirling the contents of his cocktail languidly in hand, ren could only do as he was told. because instincts be damned. when ren saw someone just as good looking as ren, he was royally screwed. it was literally how he got this job in the first place.  
  
and as takumi leaned in to whisper filth into the man's ears, ren saw the corner of his mouth curl into a smirk. takumi leaned back, tilted his head towards ren's direction and ren could see the challenge in his expression. and it was all it took for this stranger to get up, drink still in hand, and walk over to where ren was, his long legs carrying him over in a strong and steady stride.  
  
he didn't slide right next to ren as soon as he reached him, hands all ready to be all over ren like he thought he would. he didn't crawl on his hands and knees, straight into ren's lap with fingers in ren's blonde hair like ren thought he would.  
  
instead, he smiled down at ren; all 180 cm of him radiating a pure and bright light that seemed out of place in a den of heady haze like this. he smiled at ren, soft and gentle, and said in a low breath, "hey."  
  
and this was how kawashiri ren met yonashiro sho.

**Author's Note:**

> with a bullet labeled love aimed right at his heart.


End file.
